Ancients
by litenup
Summary: AU vampires, wolves, and humans. Ashley and Spencer are from two different cultures, but find each other when their kingdoms come together in an alliance against a common enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I do not own these characters, they belong to others. This is a revised version of my original story. I hope you like it, and I appreciate reviews.  
_

Preface:

-The kingdoms of Hemlock and StagGuard have been plagued by the werewolf's existence for many thousands of years. StagGuard a kingdom in the

south always took the brunt of these attacks. This left hemlock, to pick off the straggler wolfs, that made it past StagGuard's southern defensive

boarders. StagGuard in recent years has seen the wolf populations in their lands steadily decline. Unbeknownst to both kingdoms, the wolves have

found a way around StagGuard's defenses. In the frozen hills north of Hemlock, the Werewolves forces have grown large enough to pose a threat to

any that seek their destruction. For centuries they have been forced to live a nomadic life, now gathered in numbers they make their stand against

their natural enemy the Ancient, and the humans that they spawned from. Over the last five summers they have been testing Hemlocks defenses,

soon they will have gathered enough information to take the castle and claim the humans within. They will no longer beg for the right to exist. They

will demand it.

-StagGuard was built on blood. The Ancient's, or ageless as they are sometimes called require human blood to sustain their lives. An ageless's body

houses an extremely large amount of stem cells. These cells contribute to the ageless's long life span. An ageless life cycle can be upwards of a

thousand years. The ancient's like the wolves are very strong but their reflexes and speed put them at the very top of the food chain. Though all their

superiority they cannot maintain their existence without human blood and Left unfed their stem cells take over, mutating their form into a grotesque

monster. Human blood stabilizes the ancient's cells granting their species long and productive lives.

-Being at the top of the food chain has its drawbacks. Ancients need for human blood begins at birth, without it they mature at too high of a rate and

grow into what the ageless regard as Demons. A demon has no regard for life, and lives off only base needs. Demons because of their rapid growth and

high intellect are stronger, and often smarter than ancients, but live short life spans and lack the emotional growth that tie them to their species.

Ancients also have low reproductive rates. Ageless females' eggs grow rapidly and make it difficult for them to be fertilized before they reach the end

of their life cycle. Females have genetic distinctions; these contribute to fewer female births. Females make up only thirty percent of the ancient

populous.

-Humans are the median between the two species. Both species werewolf and ancient require humanities survival, without it they would both cease to

exist. Wars of the past have taught the humans within Hemlock's realm that they must stand united against those that would prey on them, or fall

victim to the whims of the very species that mankind's evolution spawned.

Chapter One

-King Arthur paced his war room, fear and worry plaguing his mind. In less than a day help from the Kingdom of StagGuard would arrive in Hemlock. This

would be the first time in Hemlock's history that they would call StagGuard, the kingdom feared most by his predecessors, to aid. StagGaurd was well

known for possessing the strongest warriors, in all the realms. Arthurs mind whirled with anxiety. His only condolence was that he had no other option;

Hemlock had been under attack from the northern wolves for the last five summers. The wolves destroyed their crops, stock and injured their

economy. A wolfs infectious bite was a death sentence for Hemlock's inhabitants.

-King Arthur sat down next to the fire in his favorite chair, his hands shook; he could feel the tears of his loss as they rolled down his cheeks. The

death of his eldest son Clay two moons ago overwhelmed him. His inability to prevent his son from becoming one of the many lives lost to the wolves

broke his will. Arthur would surrender his kingdom to the will of StagGuard if it would insure that no human within Hemlock's walls would ever fall victim

to a wolf bite again.

-Guilt plagued Arthur it was his responsibility and he gave the order, because of this his son Clay was dead. No father should have to order their child's

death. The need to prevent his surviving children from suffering the same fate as Clay is what drove him. His desire was felt so deeply, it seemed to be

the only thing strong enough to keep him from joining Clay in death. King Arthur in his resolve one moon ago sent a request for aid by rider to

StagGuard. King Dred in return sent word by falcon. The small parchment read: StagGuard sends its elite guard to Hemlock. Expect within fortnight.

Arthur felt hope blossom inside his chest when he read the tiny script. Hemlock's King had received no further correspondence from the kingdom of

StagGuard on the subject of aid, and as the days drew closer to the arrival of StagGaurd, his rider had yet to return. Two days prior to this night he

received a raven with a short missive stating that his rider was on his return to Hemlock. The King attempted to squelch the seed of worry that had

begun to take root by pouring over the historical scripts from the time of war with the ageless. He could find little within the many historical scrolls

that could give him insight into StagGuard's inhabitants' social practices, or political agendas. The few reliable scrolls he did find reaffirmed what he

already knew about the war. StagGuard's attack was unwarranted and nearly caused both species extinction. With little option afforded to them, both

kings signed the treaty that preserved their kingdoms' survival. Arthur did however find a scroll, from a military scholar, which acknowledged the

ancient's deep hatred of wolves, and their ability to easily dispatch the wolves that plagued Stagguard's lands. Arthur clung to this information and

allowed it to secure his resolve; StagGuard's king was sending aid to fight a common enemy, not to start a war with a weakened Hemlock.

-On a lighter but equally demanding note, Arthur came to the realization that he would have to take an active role in the choosing of Hemlocks

historians. He pledged to the kings that would follow him that they would be able to read through historical text, and not be forced to suffer the

inconsistency's he encountered.

-King Arthur was thankful that no one was present to witness his loss of control. Tomorrow shortly after first light, he would forge an agreement with

the ancients of StagGuard, and secure their aid against the wolves, that plagued Hemlocks lands. He would set asides his peoples pasts fear of the

southern kingdom and form an alliance that would benefit Hemlock for generations to come. His people would have their vengeance against the wolves.

Sobs of hatred, and loss wracked his body. He soon found himself on the floor in front of the fire tears and strength removed. Exhausted from emotions

long held back, sleep found King Arthur mumbling apologies to his children and kingdom for not taking action sooner. His pride had cost them too much.

-Spencer watched her father fall to the floor. She yearned to run to his side, and offer him comfort, but she wisely held herself back. Tears stung

Spencer's eyes as she hid herself in the shadows with her hand over her mouth, the ache in her throat so severe she feared it would free itself and be

heard. Spencer knew her father would not knowingly allow his emotions to be displayed so openly. Spencer would not intrude on what was obviously a

much needed moment of release. The tears silently slid down Spencer's cheeks as she bore witness to her fathers tortured cries and heartache.

-Years ago Spencer and her eldest brother Clay discovered the secret passageways that lead her, to this room, on this night. She was now the only

person that would use the narrow passages carved within the walls throughout the castle. The pain of that knowledge burned bright. If her father

found out she was not in her room under guard after curfew he would punish those that she had slipped past in order to arrive here. Spencer didn't

wish to see anyone in her kingdom punished for her disobedience of the King's orders. She came to the war room in search of the scrolls that would tell

her of StagGuards ancients. She intended to prepare herself for the arrival of Hemlock's saviors. Unlike her brother Glen, Spencer was not fearful of

StagGuard's intentions toward her people. Peace had remained between their kingdoms for hundreds of years. Not a single skirmish existed to her

knowledge between their people since the treaty was signed. Surely their combined hatred of the wolves would only strengthen and at the very least

maintain that peace. Spencer believed that the scrolls in her father's study/war room would provide her with deeper understanding of StagGuards

inhabitants. The knowledge would aid her in assuring that the warriors' needs would be met. She intended to make their allies feel welcome and

comfortable in Hemlock's lands.

-When she informed her father that she would not marry, he after a short lived battle of wills acquiesced and created a position within the kingdom for

Spencer as an ambassadress. Her position odd as it was, protected her from those that hoped to use her birthright to further their station. Those that

took the position of ambassador or hand of the King were easily replaced in the case of public unrest. This eliminated the majority of the Kingdoms to

the east and isles to the west, as well as much of Hemlocks noblemen, from trying to form marital alliances with King Arthur through Spencer. Clay and

Glen had both stood be hind Spencer and her decision to not be used as a political pawn. As a result Spencer had the freedom to remain unwed, and

remain in Hemlock instead of being forced by marriage to take up residency in one of the lesser kingdoms. Once she made it past the age of twenty,

she thankfully had virtually no proposals at all. Spencer had hatched the plan with her brother Clay on her fourteenth birthday. When she discovered

the opposite sex did not appeal to her. Since then she had never regretted her decision.

-As Spencer watched her father in this intimate moment she swore an oath to protect the integrity, of her beloved king and father. The loss of her

eldest brother Clay wounded the kingdom more than the prospect of war ever could. Now it was not war that the werewolves had to worry about, it

was Hemlocks vengeance. The wolf that bit Clay had signed the death warrant for all of its kind.

Spencer watched silently as her father slipped into a fitful slumber. She then opened the panel that she hid behind and made her way to the shelf that

housed the scrolls that spoke of StagGuards ancient undead. On her way back she paused in front of the crumpled form of the man that she could

only ever view as noble and strong, and placed a kiss upon his brow.

"I will not let you down father. Together we will avenge Clay."

-As she observed his tortured slumber she heard his mumbled apologies, and felt extreme tenderness toward the man that carried so many burdens on

his shoulders.

-Centuries before Ashley's kinsmen were forced to seek aid from the people of Hemlock. A plague had swept through their lands, and decimated their

human stock. Hemlock's king refused to assist them once he learned of the way humans were treated in StragGuard's lands. War presumed. Precious

human and ageless lives were lost. The ageless though highly superior beings were forced to make treaty with the humans. The agreement ensured

certain rights, and the respectful treatment of humanity in StagGuard lands. In return a percentage of the humans within Hemlock would return with

the ancients, and build a life in StagGuard. The ageless reluctantly agreed to the terms, and signed the treaty. They had little choice it was either

agree or die from the effects of starvation due to the dwindling number of humans within the reach of their kingdom.

-Ashley sire, and then young king in his wisdom embraced the words within the treaty, he lead his people away from their belief that they were

superior to humans. Since those dark times, many humans chose to go to her kingdom of their own free will with hopes of prosperity in lands that

boasted many natural resources. After the war with the kingdom of Hemlock, StagGaurd's human population grew far greater in number than the

ageless could have anticipated, or hoped for. The treaty with Hemlock that granted their distant cousins freedom in their lands, taught the ageless a

valuable lesson about the will of man.

-Humans no longer shied away from feeding her kind. They had fought the ageless's hunger for thousands of years. With their newly found freedom the

humans surrounding StagGuard began to offer their blood to the ancients in trade of the pleasure they received from the ageless' bite. The Humans in

StagGuard also drew comfort from the protection the ageless could offer them from the wolves. StagGuard owed Hemlock a great debt, and hoped

that one day they would be able to repay the kingdom of Hemlock for the lessons it had afforded them.

-When King Dred received a rider from Hemlock requesting assistance with the wolves in the north it was with great pleasure, and pride that King

acquiesced. Dred could finally repay his kinds debt to the people of Hemlock. The king sent out decree pledging StagGuard's elite guard in aid to

Hemlock. Dred's guardsman's orders were to rid Hemlock of the wolves. Mongrel blood tainted ageless genes, and caused even the most fertile of the

ageless to be unable to bare young. The destruction of the wolves was viewed as necessity due to the fact that Ashley's kind only reproduced

approximately every fifty years. A direct wolf bite caused fever which could kill, in the very least lead to infertility within the ageless. Not one of her

kind survived a wolf bite unscathed. Though both wolves and ageless species were superior in almost every way to humans they both were forced to

rely on humans to sustain their species. Wolves grew rabid during the summer moon cycle. It was the only time that their bite could turn humans, and

also the only way for them to grow in numbers. Wolves did not mate to reproduce. The nightly ability to change from human form to beast harmed

their natural reproductive organs, and made them incapable of carrying a life to term. This forced them to rely on their rabid bite to increase their

numbers, and sustain their species reproductive needs.

-Ashley the only child of King Dred had been trained by her father's order as a soldier in his guard. Trained from a young age, Ashley was an efficient

killer of wolves. Ashley had a passion for the act of killing wolves that few of her kind could match. Her hatred for them did not come from the need of

her people's survival. Ashley hate was born of the fact that wolves destroyed her family. Her mother lost her life to wolves, and Ashley in turn lost her

father. Christine Queen of the ageless used her body to shield her daughter, when their carriage found itself attacked by a pack of wolves. Ashley's

mother's injuries were significant and she succumbed to fever just a few short days after the attack. The king's resentment toward Ashley was

inevitable. Ageless only take one mate in their lifetime. The loss of the mating bond on a mated couple often caused such instability in the survivor,

that they fallowed their mate into death. An ageless that survives that loss is often never the same. This was true of Ashley's father. He survived the

death of her mother, but the kind man that she once knew had not. In choosing to shield Ashley from the wolves' attacks, her mother had

inadvertently destroyed any chance of Ashley being showed love by her father. He could not look upon her with a fathers love. He could only see the

loss of his mate. The king turned to the leader of his guard and longtime trusted friend Kregan to see too his offspring's safety and upbringing. Ashley

mourned the loss of her father's love, though the shame of being the cause of her mother's death prevented her from brandishing any resentment

toward her sire. Through hard work she earned her placement as general in her father's elite guard in hope that she might redeem herself in his

servitude, and one day he might be able to look upon her again without pain of loss. Until that time, she would destroy all enemies of his kingdom, and

his allies' kingdoms in honor of her king.

-Women were coveted amongst the ancients; they were far fewer in number then males. Women, probably due to the difficulties in fertility, developed

persuasion abilities. This ability aided them in finding a mate that could give them a child. Mating was a delicate balance amongst the ageless.

Un-mated women were prohibited from holding the thrown because of this ability. A woman's powers could grow so strong left un-mated, that in the

past that power incited war amongst the males of their kind. Mates stabilized each other.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

-The candle marks passed quickly. Spencer realized that she would not be granted sleep this night. Though she found the scrolls she read full

of information, she also found the information confusing. One scroll described the inhabitants of StagGuard as beast of the night, having an

appetite for young women and children. One scroll stated that the serpents of StagGuard drank only from infants just born and that they

took joy in snuffing out life of Hemlocks future. Another contradicted that by saying the vampires of Stagguard enjoyed drinking from all of

the inhabitants of Hemlock, but found their brothel particularly delightful because of their dwellers highly sexualized nature.

-As for how often, and quantity required at each feeding, that too was contradictory. She now knew that it could be the equivalent of one

pint per day, several pints per day, or several humans in one sitting. Either they fed hourly, daily, weekly, monthly, or constantly required

human blood. One script warned not to look one of the savages in the eye for once you did they could control your person. Yet another called

them Nobble in nature, and brutally honest to the fault of being insulting. The only way not to cause injury or insult was to look them directly

in the eye. There were also discrepancies, on what sleeping accommodations they required. Some scripts stated that the creatures did not

require sleep, another that they slept during the day. Others claimed they slept in coffins buried in the ground because of their undead

nature. There was even a text that stated they slept like humans in beds.

-Spencer could not decipher fact from fiction. Irritated by centuries of misguided perceptions, Spencer cleared her desk of all scrolls with one

sweep of her hand. Tired, and frustrated with the lack of accurate knowledge to be found, she turned to the painting of her mother that sat

proudly above her bed. Taking deep breaths to quiet her ire, she climbed up on top of the covers and kneeled before the painting. Spencer

placed her hand over her mothers and act she had done so many times before and it had brought her strength.

"I shall just have to wing it mother, for apparently all of our kingdoms historians seem to be of no help to me. Let us hope that our saviors

are gracious enough to forgive my ignorance." Smiling as if her mother were granting her reassuring words, Spencer got to her feet.

"I shall do my best to make you proud, as always." Spencer quickly placed the ancient scrolls back within the cabinet. She reprimanded herself

for not possessing enough time to place them in their proper resting place, but time was of the essence. The forces of Stronghold had arrived

and were being shown to their rooms. Within the hour they would stand before her father the King. Her mind was buzzing with excitement,

or was it anxiety. There was no way of knowing which stood out more prominently at the moment; so much was unknown, about their

saviors.

-Ashley reached the gates of Hemlock and was amazed with the Castle, it was a defensive marvel. Hemlock was built off

the edge of a sheer rock cliff that over looked over the sea. Down below sat a well-protected shipyard within a harbor. The Castle's

outer walls stood an impressive five stories in height and it's gardens were lush and decorative with stone walkways. The roads were

artfully constructed. Stone homes quaintly lined the streets. Every aspect was both a mastery of defense, and esthetics. At the

moment it carried a feeling of abandonment. Whether her people's presence was the cause, or the continuous wolf attacks were to

blame, Ashley could not know for certain. Not one person walked on the street, though first light broke more than half candle mark

prior. Surely the inhabitants of the Hemlock were not so afraid of her kind that they would hide behind their doors. She chose to is

regarded that option. It was just as likely that the people of Hemlock stayed within their dwellings past first light out of fear of the

Werewolves. Peace has reigned between their kingdoms for centuries and Ashely was looking forward to future. A future when StagGaurds,

and Hemlocks common enemy would be defeated. Then she would enjoy the view of the castle's cobble stone roads filled with inhabitants,

engaged in the hustle and bustle of everyday activities. A light flutter grew in her stomach, She had not anticipated the rush of nerves and

excitement she was experiencing due to being within this great castle's walls. Ashley and her men were the only of her kind to step foot within

Hemlock's wall in two hundred years.

-Ashley would soon meet with the King and his heirs, and convey her Sire's joy at being able to aid them against the wolves that

plagued Hemlock. Half way to the Keep they were met by guides who lead them to the royal stables. After feeding the horses her

guide informed Ashley that when she was ready, he would show her to her quarters within the keep. Ashely had not expected to be

housed within the walls of the castle. She had believed she would maintain quarters in one of the castle exterior barracks with her

men. Though her sire was king of StagGaurd, Ashely had not known the comfort of a castle since her mother's death. Soldiers were

rarely allowed within palace walls in her lands. Her kind felt it better to separate those that protected the realm, from those within its

walls. It was a tactically sound idea since a scratch from a werewolf infected person, could lead to sterility. Perhaps she should share

this wisdom with the king upon meeting him. She would confer with Kragen after they bedded the horses.

-Glen paced with great agitation in front of the doors of the great hall. It took all his internal fortitude not to kill the messenger

that brought the news of StagGaurds arrival. Glen thought the man's disposition was offensively smug. So the blood suckers came

after all. What had his father brought down upon them? How could his King show such weakness? His father sent a request for aid, to

the very devils that nearly destroyed this kingdom two hundred years prior. His father's actions broadcast to the people of Hemlock

that he doubted his own army's ability to defeat the wolves. This showed lack of belief in Glen the army's General and the kings own son. Clay

being bitten had been a blow to them all, but to give their rights of vengeance over to the monsters that at one time

sought to enslave all of humanity was surely insanity. To put his people in jeopardy by inviting these devils within their walls was

irresponsible. Had his father grown so feeble minded in the wake of Clay's human death that he would willingly place his kingdom in the

hands of evil its self.

-Glen knew the carnage a wolf could bring on a village in a single night. He'd seen it with his own eyes and He knew the

deceptive abilities' of the werewolves. Glen and Clay had fought them together, as brothers in arms. It was Glen that was present on

the night Clay had been bitten. Deep inside Glens anger boiled to the point of rage. It should be him that was given the honor of

destroying the rabid beast that infected his brother. After all it was he who bore witness the night of Clay's transformation. Glen had been

forced to see his beloved brother turn into one of the very creatures they both were sworn to destroy. It was his weakness in that

moment that plagued him most, for he could not bear to watch his brother's destruction. He killed the guards charged to destroy Clay

after his father's departure from the pit and had allowed the beast to escape through the tunnels. He thought at the time it was worth

it, to give Clay the honor of death on the field of battle instead of dying in a cage like an animal. Now that the vampires were here his

actions would be surely uncovered, and Glen would be exposed as a traitor to their cause. His only recourse, as he saw it was to

challenge the vampire demons for rights of vengeance. It was his best option if he wanted to keep hidden his actions on the night of

Clay's transformation. If only his father had trusted Glen to bring honor to their family. Now Glen's betrayal would most likely be exposed.

His honorable intentions seen for what they were a betrayal to his kingdom. He would likely die in battle if he challenges StagGaurd's General,

or by a hangman's noose when his father found out what he did. The king's action might cost him both of his son's lives. As Glens anger boiled

a feeling of hatred born of injustice and guilt, took over, he aimed it at the very monsters that would expose his weakness, and destroy his

Kingdom if he failed the challenge.

- Quick, long strides carried Spencer through the Castle halls until she stood before her father's chamber doors, alerting his chamber guards

of the circumstances. With confused expressions they assured her that his majesty had been informed immediately of their guest arrival upon

their approach of the outer gate. Spencer's face showed crimson, and she felt like a heel, of course her father would have been the first to be

informed. What had she been thinking? With an understanding smile Jameson her father's chamber guard tried to reassure her majesty.

-"Do not fear your grace, all is in order."

- Jameson would not have dared speak to the King or Prince in such a manner, lest he loose his place, but the princess he knew would not

take offense. One did not suggest that the Prince or the King were capable of feeling such an inferior emotion as fear. To do so would be the

quickest way to find one's self in the pit. The princess on the other hand would find more offense in being treated as her station dictated. It

was one of many reasons the people of the kingdom loved her so.

- Spencer took in Jameson's strong stance, and reassuring words. He was a man of great height, the tallest of her father's guards. Though

his height did not detract from his enormity, his brood shoulders, and enormous arms, left one with the feeling that he was not one too trifle

with. He was in his late thirties with just a few grey hairs showing in his goatee. Most women would think him a fine male specimen, if it were

not for a large scar that ran down the right side of his face. Spencer privately believed the scar did not detract from his looks, but did well to

hide from most eyes the gentle heart that the man possessed. Her blush of embarrassment fading the princess regarded him with warm eyes,

"Thank you for your reassuring words Jameson I leave our King in your capable hands." With those parting words Spencer rushed off to make

certain that their guest found the castles accommodations suitable.

-Ashely spoke to Kregan about her intention to request her quarters be changed to the guard's barracks outside the Castle walls. He agreed

with her logic, but pointed out that even in their lands humans always housed high ranking guest within their homes. It was very likely that if

Ashley suggested otherwise King Arthur would take it as a slight against Hemlock. In light of this new information Ashley decided against

pointing out the tactical error to Hemlock's human king. Diplomacy was part of her orders.

-When she entered the suite she would occupy while in Hemlock she was surprised by its decadence. Not even the highest officials within

StagGaurd were afforded the like of her accommodations. A minimalist by nature Ashley would never allow such lavishness in her chambers at

home. Perhaps human's short lives compelled them to indulge the senses more frequently than her kinsman. Large in size the room first held

a impressive sitting room decorated with high backed and exquisitely detailed furnishings. High ornate ceiling with crystal chandler lights. The

dusky blue silken walls enhanced the feel of warm elegance. A large hearth sat between two large windows overlooking the grounds. Solid

detailed French doors separated the sitting room from her bed chambers, and private bathroom. The four poster bed in which she was meant

sleep was enormous, and sat against the wall adjacent to the doors. Ashley wondered where she was meant to sleep on such a large bed.

Ashley instantly missed her narrow bunk in her personal chambers at the barracks. It had never posed such a ridiculous quandary. Her bunk

was far too narrow too afford options in where one was to sleep. The excess of her rooms would take some getting used to, though she

planned on spending little time in them.

-Ashely unpacked her belongings and washed off grime from her travels, in preparation for her formal introduction too King Arthur in the

Great Hall. The sensation within her stomach that had blossomed the closer she got to Hemlock was persistently growing. Her heart rate

accelerated. Her skin became flushed. A sensation of warmth spread throughout her body, until her finger tips began to tingle. It was not an

unpleasant sensation. Ashley began to doubt that it was the excitement of introductions that was the cause.


	3. Chapter 3

-Almost a full candle mark later, the King entered the great hall, immediately he noticed his son's troubled disposition.

"Do not worry so Glen the warriors of Staggaurd have arrived, our kingdoms loss will soon be avenged."

Glen glared at his father with an intensity that caused the king to flinch perceptibly.

"Your, selfishness, will destroy our people." The prince's words were barely recognizable.

-Glen's anger was so palatable that the king could hardly recognize him as his son through his rage. The king felt weary of this argument with

his son. He was grateful that none of Hemlock's nobility appeared to have heard his son's outburst. There was no reason to believe

StagGaurd would act against Hemlock. Centuries of peace had passed between their kingdoms, and though he himself harbored fears of his

own. He would not give them free reign of his person. Only in the seclusion of his own chambers would the king allow his fears and doubts to

surface. Ire rose within the King brought on by Glen's show of weakness.

"Pull yourself together Glen our guests are due to arrive any moment. I will not have the prince of this realm acting as if he has been bitten"

His voice held the demand of a king. Though this was a common phrase amongst Hemlock's people, and was meant to describe a person's

loss of temperament or reason. It affected Glen more than it was meant to. Glen felt his anger lesson, replaced by shock, the loose of Clay so

close to the surface that Glen nearly began to shed tears at his father's careless words.

-Spencer joined them in the hall. With just one look at the both of them she could tell that they had been fighting again.

"Our guest arrive within moments can you two save this conversation until after they have left the hall."

She gave them both her best stern look she didn't retract it until both her father, and brother relaxed from their aggressive stances. Her

father during happier times informed her that no man stood a chance against the Princess's glare. Spencer walked up to Glen and embraced

her brother warmly. Glen had been distant since Clay's death, and she longed to bridge the gap, and destroy any guilt he felt from the way

their brother passed.

"It is good to see you again Glen. It has been too long since I have looked upon your ugliness."

-Spencer taunted his ragged emotions, but Glen found it in himself to offer Spencer a smile. He always hated to disappoint her. If there was

one thing his father and he could agree upon it was that the princess truly was the light of their kingdom. She should not be forced to bear

witness to their confrontations or words spoken out of anger. Glen felt himself relax into her embrace, and give himself over to her light

hearten taunt.

"I would hate to deprive you of my beautiful face Spencer. I know it is after all the highlight of your days."

-Spencer's smile was brood, and full of optimism. Perhaps Glen was starting to heal. Glen had looked so lost and angry the last few times she

had seen him. Perhaps aid from the worriers of StagGaurd, would finally bring Glen the closure he needed, and aid him in letting go of the

guilt he harbored over the loss of Clay.

- The sensation within Ashley's stomach that had blossomed the closer she got to Hemlock was persistently growing. Her heart rate

accelerated. A sensation of warmth spread through her body. She had not realized how much she would be affected by the honor of aiding

Hemlock's King. History told her how important it was to her King and people that she and her men succeed in their orders to rid the north of

the wolves. As she donned her ceremonial armor she felt a lightness fill her joy, and warmth sought to break free of her person in the form of

a smile. Upon the realization Ashley pushed the emotions down into the depths of herself as she always did when sentiment rose within.

`- Ashley joined her men in the hallway in front of the doors to the Great Hall. As they waited, she noticed that her men seemed flush, and

agitated. The more she observed their behavior, the more it became apparent that they too were nervous about meeting the Royals of this

great kingdom. It would do no good to send her men in front of Hemlocks nobility in their present state; she drew a calm breath and used her

power of persuasion and sent thoughts of peace, and tranquility to the men. Ashley watched as their stance relaxed. She often frowned upon

the females of her kind's use of their powers in such a way, but found it far better than the alternative of her men's agitation unchecked. If

there was to be an altercation in the Great Hall Ashley would need her men's heads clear of emotion and focused. Her guardsmen had yet to

feed, and would most likely have remained restless until they did. If she had not interfered cultural differences could have easily caused

incident. Ashley knew that now her men would clear headed enough to avoid such conflict.

-As she waited for the steward to make their introduction, to the king and nobility of hemlock, Ashley scrutinized her men. They had all

managed to clean up well from their travels. Each man looked good in their dress armor. The armor was ornate silver plating; every man's

armor had its own subtle unique design. Every guardsman forged their own armor. A choice made by the men, if a man fell in battle due to

poorly made armor, no other would be forced to take responsibility for his death. Ashley's armor was slightly more regal than that of her

men. It had her king's code of arms etched upon her left breastplate. The lined details filled in with lacquer embedded with her blood. The lion

and set of scales showed crimson on a silver shield with crimson single line border. All of the guard wore a crimson cape, honor of their king's

colors silver and crimson.

-When the scribe announced the arrival of the Warriors of StagGaurd the royals went to their seats. Spencer was in awe as StagGaurd's elite

guard entered the hall, and walked past hemlocks nobility. Their armor shone brilliantly in the mid-morn sun. They walked uniformly until they

stood in front of the accent to the thrones. Their entrance and graceful halt were even more impressive because of the fact that it had been

done silently. Neither a footfall, nor the custom clink clank of armor could be heard. Spencer looked at her brother to see if he had felt the

same awe that she had, only to see a look undeniable fear cross his features. She felt disheartened, by Glen's stubborn belief that StagGuard

wished them ill. Glen's reaction was one of weakness, and outwardly displayed the divided views within Hemlock. If what he believed was true

he had just telegraphed to the enemy the vulnerability of their kingdom. Glen was so far removed from the man he had been before Clay's

death at this moment that Spencer hardly recognized him. She felt shame from his open display.

-Glen could not believe what his senses were telling him. His father had invited an army of silent killers to walk around freely within his palace

walls. He looked at his sister out of fear for what dangers she was being exposed to, only to see a childish awe on her face before she steeled

her features. Was Spencer so naive to the dangers of the world that she would see the deadly action of a predator, as nothing more than an

impressive parlor trick? He internally grumbled about his sisters lighthearted response in the face of what was this world's deadliest killers. He

could not see his father's response, but he feared it was much the same as his sisters. He had little choice in his future he realized, for now

faced with his enemy he knew he stood no chance to win if he challenged. He would not force his sister to witness his death on this day. She

would know the truth of his betrayal before he died on the noose. Perhaps Spencer would understand, and offer him forgiveness before his

death. Glen's mind was so preoccupied with these thoughts he paid little attention to the formalities taking place before him.

-Ashley and her men knelt before King Author of Hemlock and exposed their necks as was custom in their land.

"King Author it is with great honor that we the warriors of StagGuard offer our swords in service of this nobble Kingdom. " Ashley paused,

and waited for a response. When no response was granted she continued on.

"We are here by order of Honorable King Dred to right the wrongs that have been committed against your peoples. To aid you in anything

you may need, for so long as Hemlock is in need of us."

-Arthur was eager to learn of the terms for such help, though perhaps it was rude to do so, in such a public arena. He forged ahead

regardless. He needed to know what demands StagGaurd would place on Hemlock in payment for their assistance. His people deserved to be

present, and hear what their Kings revenge would cost them.

"And what Captain does your King seek in compensation for his most gracious aid?"

-Ashley looked into the kings eyes. He had posed the question as if he had expected there to be demands made upon him for aid. She

fumbled for a moment to find the words to explain. She had not anticipated that Hemlock would not have knowledge of the great esteem in

which StagGuard held it. Surely humans in her lands had sent word to Hemlock that expressed the debt StagGuard owed to Hemlock. It was

not unlike humans to correspond in such a way. Though Ashley had not witnessed more than trade between the human populous of

StagGaurd, and Hemlock, surely there had been correspondence on how humanity and ancient thrived in StagGaurd's lands. Though she did

not get the feel that king Arthur's question had been posed out of need to have his ego stroked in front of his nobbles, but out of honest

curiosity. She felt it was important to clarify this without causing offense.

"King Arthur may I speak plainly with you?"

The King hesitated for a moment and then responded.

"Yes by all means proceed." His poise and confidence never wavering externally, yet internally he worried in wait of terms. He drew his eyes

over the woman warrior that spoke for the Ancients. Her beauty alone entranced, and yet when she began to speak he saw her as if she had

torn down the walls built around herself, she spoke with such conviction and sincerity that her words were impossible to disregard.

"My King requires no compensation other than while we are here that we be housed and fed. It would be an insult to all that Hemlock has

given our kingdom to ask for more. We are forever in your debt Great King. We seek nothing but the ability to aid you, in any way you

require us. We are by order your humble servants in this matter great king." Ashely exposed her neck to show her servitude to his cause.

-Arthur intrigued by the woman's words could find no visual signs that what she said was untruthful. As she knelt humbly in front of him he

found it impossible to maintain doubt of her intentions. Though he did not understand why the ancients would feel they were in Hemlocks

debt. He looked out among the crowd of his people. Not a peep had been heard from the usually rambunctious crowd of nobility. The King

thought he recognized looks of awe, lingering fear, but above all else hope. With so few words this woman planted the seed of optimism back

in Hemlocks people. Arthur decided to get the formalities over with, and speak to this General of StagGaurd more privately, so he could get a

firmer grasp on why StagGuard felt that they were indebted to Hemlock.

"Hemlock accepts your assistance General. We are honored by your offer, and grant your king's terms. We will see to all your needs while you

are within our realm. We shall discuss our kingdoms requirements further within my war chambers presently, if you are in agreement?" King

Arthur would have liked to offer his guest a day of rest and hospitality before the discussion of what to do about the wolves began, but not a

night had gone by in his kingdom without their attacks since summer started, he was eager for that to change.

-Ashely nodded her accent, and she and her fellow guardsmen rose to their feet. Her men silently left the hall and headed to the barracks,

with exception to Kregan and herself they were shown to the king's war room. She was happy to put the formalities behind them. Though it

was part of diplomacy public introductions were one of her least favorite things. Private settings without the prying eyes of nobility were

definitely preferable. Ashley struggled to push down emotion that logic dictated should not be present. She decided to seek Kregan's council

about the sentiment that fought her to be released.


	4. Chapter 4

-Spencer couldn't put her finger on the cause, but from the seconded the woman spoke she found herself riveted. Drawn in by a silken raspy

voice, and beautiful dark features. She first attributed her reaction to the shock of a female guardsman later the woman's beauty. She was

surprised by her reception of the woman's words. She knew somehow that the General spoke with honesty and sincerity though she could

not justify how she knew this. It was a certainty that grew from the center of her being, and multiplied into unquestionable resolve. This

woman would not lie to achieve her goals. She watched as the General and her Captain were lead to the war room her eyes took in the woman

greedily. She appeared to be about Spencer's height of 5'5". Her men had towered over her though her presence spoke of strength that

overshadowed their height. Her dark skin, dark eyes, and dark curled shoulder length hair, in addition with elegant facial feature and petite

frame made her exotically beautiful. Spencer was impressed by the power, and authority the general's presence exuded, it showed the relaxed

confidence of a born leader. Spencer pulled herself out of her revere when the doors to the war room shut behind their guest. She was

disconcerted by her bodily response to being in the female Generals presence.

-When the king rose from his throne all within the hall bowed in his honor. He turned to Glen who looked confused by what had transpired.

His son still sat involved in an internal conflict of some sort. Though Arthur hoped that Glen would come around to the idea of StagGuard's

assistance with the wolves, he did not require that Glen be on board with it. Arthur turned and placed a hand on Spencer's arm to draw her

attention like her brother she appeared to be elsewhere. .

"Will you be joining your brother, and I in the war room Spencer or do you have other pressing matters to attend too?"

Spencer was aware of the underlie question within her father's words.

"I have sent volunteers to the barracks in preparation to feed StagGuard's guard upon their return. Though I am not quite sure if it will meet

their requirements as of yet. I would very much like to join you to get a firmer grasp on what exactly those requirements are."

Glen snapped out of his inward struggle upon hearing his sister's words.

"Father you cannot mean to suggest that Spencer should be subjected to the presence of those things. She should be kept away in case this

is a clever rouse to ambush us away from the eyes of our people."

Arthur took a deep breath. Glen's natural cautiousness had increased tenfold since Clay was bitten, now it bordered on paranoia. The King

understood that Glen's words were out of worry, but If StagGuard intended to take Hemlock there was little that could be done to prevent it

once they had been allowed within Hemlocks defenses. Arthur was forced to rely on the two kingdom's long history of peace in this matter.

The fact that StagGuard's Captain appeared so humbly before them only served to strengthen the King's belief that he had made the right

decision in this matter.

"Glen we are beyond those worries now. We have little choice but to accept that the ancients are here within our walls of protection. If I had

any indication of ill will, or hidden agenda neither you nor Spencer would be allowed within my study." Arthur stepped down from the throne,

and followed by Spencer left Glen to fume alone.

"Fine, if you insist on this foolishness. As leader of our army I demand she be surrounded by guard. I will not have Spencer tainted by those

beasts." Glen's voice carried throughout the hall. His arm extended finger pointing in the direction of the war room.

-Arthur stopped abruptly; he pivoted toward his red faced son. He spoke quietly to his private guard Jamison, though his attention was solely

directed at Glen. When he finished with Jamison he addressed Spencer his gaze unmoved, Arthur scrutinized Glen intensely.

"Spencer would you mind giving your brother, and I a moment?" He continued on before Spencer had a chance to respond.

"Jamison, and his men will escort you to my study, we won't be but a moment."

-Spencer bowed slightly to her king, and allowed herself to be lead to the war room. She did not envy Glen at this moment.

-Arthur pulled Glen into one of the many recesses along the walls of the hall.

"I know you and I have been at ends since I gave that order Glen, but do you really believe we have a choice in this?" Glen raised his finger to

interject only to have his father cut off his response.

"The wolves have had the upper hand for the last five summers. We have been losing this war for as long as it has been waged. If we had no

t sought aid we would have eventually been picked apart. Our own men used against us. I am the King! I made the decision! You do not have

to like it, you do not even have to like me, but you will follow my lead!" Arthur took a breath and calmed himself.

"We have little choice at this point but to cautiously trust our allies, if we let fear guide us the wolves have already won. You and your sister

are all I have left; I need you by my side now. If your allegiance is no longer with me, then you will admit it presently, and be dealt with

accordingly. We cannot afford to be divided on this subject any longer."

-Glen took in several deep breaths. He knew his outspoken behavior was uncalled for, but his emotions sat close to the surface since Clay was

bitten. His anger had gotten the better of him. He knew deep down that his army's efforts had been ineffective against the wolves' attacks.

He knew Hemlock had no other choice but to ask for aid, but did it have to be from the vampires ,those blood sucking fiends?

"I would have found a way to defeat the wolves myself; if you could have just trusted me we wouldn't be forced to be in the presence of

those things!" Glen's spoke strongly, but without true conviction. Even to his own ears he sounded like a petulant child.

"You have to put away your pride, and your prejudices for the sake of our people Glen. If you can't I will need you to step away from your

role as General of our army. I need my General Glen, I need him to be the strength of Hemlock. I need you to pull yourself out of this

self-pity, and lead our men as you were born to do." Arthur's words though not spoken unkindly brokered no debate. If Glen could not do

what his King required of him he would be relieved of his command, and the respect of his men. He wanted to rally against the injustice of it

all, but he knew he had run out of ground in this battle. Glen drew himself up with the determination to not fail his people, or his King.

"I will do what my Kingdom requires of me. I will not fail you father, I am sorry for my outburst." Though internally Glen struggled against his

words, he knew he had little choice in his own fate; at this point

all he could do was protect his people.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: My beta has not had the chance to edit this yet but I decided to post anyway. I hope there are not to many errors. As always I appreciate feedback, and I hope you enjoy._

Ashley and Kregan stood around the strategy table discussing Hemlocks defensive attributes, and weaknesses. Ashley could feel Kregan's unease, and yet she

could not decipher where it was stemming from. Not one liking to be held in suspense.

"Out with it, Kregan." Kregan met her eyes, but remained silent. " I am not in the mood to be kept waiting Kregan." Ashley used her best command voice to

help him gather his tongue.

"I would like you to take a blocker General." Ashley would have thought him jesting if it weren't for the seriousness of his voice.

"And what would be the purpose of me doing that? Surely you do not fear that I would seek to control you." Kregan shook his head to lay her mind at ease

somewhat.

"I have noticed something odd since just before we reached Hemlock. Many of the men noticed it as well. I shrugged it off as you testing the men's strength,

but before we entered the hall you calmed them. The fact that you needed to set me ill at ease." Ashley had not realized the Kregan was aware that she used

her powers outside the Great Hall.

"Get to the point Kregan we haven't much time before our host arrived." Kregan reached in to the pouch around his neck and produced a blocker, and handed

it to Ashley.

"Once you take this I will have a better understanding of the situation." Ashley looked at him quizzically and then with a shrug swallowed the blocker.

"Now explain yourself, and quickly we haven't much time alone." Ashley could hear distant footsteps approaching.

"General I… You have been projecting. I do not need to specify why I am sure of the fact that you were indeed projecting." Kregan stammered out. His features

took on a dusky hue. His embarrassment at even vocalizing what he had showing visibly.

Ashley did not need to ask if he was positive. Males in the presence of projecting females felt overwhelmingly aroused. If in the presence of a projecting female

for a long period of time that arousal would turn to aggression, and carried the chance of being the cause of physical violence between the males of her kind.

There was very little the men could to combat the power of a female's projection beyond taking a blocker. Ashley found her self thinking back on their travels to

Hemlock, her emotions, and her men's edginess in front to the Great Hall. Had she really interpreted the situation so horribly? Her mind buzzed with questions,

and concerns.

"I assume you gave me the blocker because there are not enough to sustain you and the men through the duration of our stay."

Kregan let out a deep breath, relieved to hear that Ashley had no intention of just giving herself over to the calling of her soul mate. "I deemed it prudent to

protect the people of Hemlock as well."

"How many do we have?" Kregan answered in a whispered rush knowing others were drawing near.

"We carried with us seventy five." Seeing the look of worry cross over Ashley's face Kregan continued on. "I will send falcon, as soon as I am able. It will take

no longer than half a moon before the rider will arrive with enough blockers to hopefully sustain you. Both of them knowing full well that Ashley would require a

blocker at least every four to six hours, there was little chance that she would be able to stagger them to prevent running out before half a moon passed. Not

to mention taking blockers that frequently came with a price. If she took them as often as would be required chances were that her body would be immune to

their affects within a week's time.

"There is no guarantee that they will even work that long Kregan." Ashley whispered quickly for she heard the step just outside the door. "We will have to

prepare for the eventuality that you may have to replace me and lead our men. We cannot take any chance in failing our mission of aid." And with that being

said Ashley quickly turned to the king's personal guard, just as they entered the war room.

-Bowing deeply Ashley found her eyes drawn to the woman protectively encircled by the guards. The woman's piercing blue eyes seemed to see directly into

Ashley's soul. So enamored with the woman Ashley did not hear Kregan making introductions until she heard the tall guard in front of the woman give her

name. "lady Spencer Emily of the house of Carlin. Princess, and ambassadress to the throne of Hemlock".

"It is truly an honor to meet you Princess." Ashley and Kregan both noted that Ashley's voice was a bit huskier than normal. Kregan coughed distractingly until

Ashley's eyes met his reproachful gaze.

Spencer was warmed by the rich tones of General Davies voice. She found herself wanting to know everything about this woman warrior, dark and beautiful as

she was. Spencer herself often felt like an enigma in a world that had strong gender roles. This Ashley seemed to transcend beyond the man made guidelines

imposed on females much as she herself had. Though Spencer could not imagine the fortitude and strength it must have taken to rise to General of the Kings

Army, and leader of StagGaurd's elite guard. She decided to make the first move at getting to know their saviors better. Stepping outside of the protective

circle she extended her hand in greeting. "I would be very pleased if you would call me Spencer. We have little need for titles within these walls."

-Ashley stepped forward as well. "It would be my pleasure Spencer if in turn you would call me Ashley." She extended her hand in much the same way the

Princess had though she did not know the custom.

-Spencer gave a chuckle and closed her hand around the General's. Then second their skin touched she felt a jolt run up her arm and settle within her chest.

Their eyes locked and a whimper escaped her mouth. Jameson stepped forward protectively causing Spencer to reluctantly release the hand of the woman in

front of her. "It is alright Jameson. I just got a bit of a shock from the General's armor I believe." Spencer cleared her throat awkwardly and offered her guest a

seat. " Is there anything I can get you while we wait for my father and brother to join us?"

Spencer walked over to her father's liquor cabinet and poured her self a healthy drought of mead. She could still feel a tingling in her palm from the Generals

touch. Her heart hammered in her chest. Spencer was not unaccustomed to the affect a beautiful woman could have on her, but she was a bit flustered by the

intense reaction her body had to the Generals mere handshake. She wondered if Ashley felt it too.

Kregan responded in kind and asked for mead as well. It had been a very long time since he had sampled the brew made by the people of Hemlock. It might do

his nerves well to indulge this once.

Ashley requested water. She wanted to keep her mind sharp for their meeting. She gave Kregan a curious glance that he wisely chose to ignore.

-Spencer decided to give herself a few minutes of reprieve to gather herself, and waved off the servant that came over to prepare the beverages for her.

Spencer spoke with her back to her guest "I am embarrassed to admit there is very little reliable information in our histories to be found on your people." She

chanced a glance over her shoulder and found Ashley's soft gaze upon her. She felt her heart skip a beat within her chest and quickly resumed preparing the

beverages. "I have learned very little about what you will require while you aid us." Taking a deep breath she turned and handed out the drinks.

-"It is very understandable given the circumstances of our people's last encounter." Ashley felt herself smile at the beautiful woman as he handed her the

water. Their skin brushed and she felt a surge of longing travel through her body like nothing she had ever experienced before. A few drops of water slipped

past the rim of her glass before she was able to stabilize her shaking hand. No one other than Kregan took notice, for that she was grateful. Ashley cleared her

throat and continued. "What did your historians have to say about us?" Ashley asked before taking a sip of her water.

Spencer caught off guard by their brief contact gave light to the first thing that popped into her mind without a thought towards tact. "That you liked to feed off

of and have sex with our prostitutes. Is that true?"

-Ashley choked as the water she was drinking went down the wrong pipe. As Ashley fought to compose herself, Kregan answered in her stead.

"When last we were here, your then King James did send your Kingdoms working girls to feed us prior to our departure from your lands." At Spencer's

inquisitive look He continued with his explanation. The Kings army was sent back to StagGaurd prior to the signing of the Great Treaty, as a sign of good faith

by King Dred. We required a substantial amount of blood to ensure our survival on our return to in StagGuard . We were not permitted to bring any humans

with us. I assure you Princess if any of our men indulged in intercourse with your women it was consensual."

"Forgive me for being so intrusive, how much blood do you, and your men require daily?" Though Spencer did not specify whom she was addressing with her

question her eyes focused on Ashley who had fully recovered from her choking fit.

"As a result of our long travels we will require a pint on our first feeding, from there on we will not require more than an eighth of a pint daily to maintain our

battle readiness. Our departure will be no more taxing than our first feeding." Ashley responded with the directness afforded to by Spencer.

"That is a relief. A group of volunteers went to attend to your men's needs upon adjournment of introductions in the Great Hall. Do your men have any

preferences on who feeds them, men or women?" Spencer was very intent on Ashley's answer to the question, that she missed the slight smirk on Kregan's

features.

"We have seven men who would prefer men to women, and twenty one that would prefer women, but the majority does not have a preference in who feeds

them." The guardsman that accompanied the princess shuffled about uncomfortably and drew Ashley's attention to them. It was not uncommon for other

cultures to look down on her people for their sexual fluidity Ashley knew, but having spent such little time herself away from StagGuard the guardsmen's

reaction indicated much about Hemlock's culture. Ashley settled her eyes back on Spencer to gauge her reaction. She saw no indication that the Princess felt

uncomfortable with the disclosure.

"And what of you and your Captain Ashley? Do either of you have a preference?" Spencer felt her face flush as she posed the question, and immediately

reached for her mead to hide her own personal interest in the General's response.

-Ashley could not take her eyes off the Spencer. She could not explain the surge of warmth that shot through her upon the site of the Princess's bodily

reaction. The flush in her cheeks caused a light dusting of freckles to be highlighted, and the Spencer's eye to appear a darker shade of blue that enhanced the

silver flecks within their depths. Ashley was left speechless in the presence of such beauty.

-Kregan observed Ashley's state in amusement. Whether it was the effects of the mead or that many of the questions that had plagued his mind were now

answered he did not know, but he felt more at ease than he had in the decades since the prophecy. Ashley yet again had proved the priestesses wrong. He

nearly gave a chuckle when he realized his adopted daughter was so entranced by the woman before her that she was incapable of answering the question

posed. Mischief colored his response. "As for me Princess I have no preference to who feeds me." He looked to Ashley who met his eye her mouth moving in a

guppy like motion as she attempted to thwart any further response from her mentor. He gave her a wicked smile, and a wink, before he continued. "As for the

General as of late she has enjoyed feeding from women." Upon seeing Ashley's eyebrows raise high, and her mouth set in annoyance he added. "Especially

women with blond hair it seems strike her fancy." Kregan enjoyed the sight of Ashley blush, and reached for his mead, only to have it pried from his hands by

Ashley, and placed well beyond his comfortable reach.

Jamison protectively stepped forward, as the doors to the War Room were opened and the guards outside introduce the King Arthur, and Prince Glen

needlessly. Arthur shot the man an irritated look before smiling at his guest. "I am sorry for our delay. The Prince and I had urgent business to attend to. Upon

his father's words Glen lowered his head to hide his embarrassment.

-Ashley and Kregan rose from their seats and bowed before the King. "I hope all well within Hemlock your Majesty. " Ashley offered sincerely.

"Thank you for your concern General our issues have been resolved at present." In seeing that the Ageless had yet to rise from their position Arthur continued.

"Let us set formalities aside. Please it is my wish that you be at ease in my presence in this room, if none other."

Ashley and Kregan rose from their respective bow and addressed the King in unison. "Thank you your Majesty."

Arthur took a seat next to Spencer, and Glen next to his father. Ashley and Kregan resumed their seats when the king took his.

Spencer cleared her throat still feeling exposed by the words spoken by the Captain. "I fear I have monopolized your time General enough for the time being. If

there is anything that you or your men require please do not hesitate to ask." Spencer stood and those around the table rose out of respect. Spencer turned

to her father. "Majesty I request that I be allowed to take leave for I have many preparations to attend to."

The King eyed his daughter taking note of her discomfort. " I assume you have gathered all that you need to make our guest comfortable at present

Ambassadress."

"I have Majesty." Spencer looked from her father to her brother to gauge how much of her discomfort was recognizable. Upon seeing their worried looks she

smiled reassuringly. "The General and Captain have been most helpful in answering my questions."

"Very good, then let me not delay you further."

-With her father's approval Spencer exited the war room. Her mind raced with confusion, and excitement. Though she was reluctant to leave Ashley's presence,

she worried more about what Glen's reaction would be if she remained and he was picked up on her strong attraction to StagGuard's General. She did not

wish to be the cause of her brother creating conflict between their Kingdoms with his prejudice. She would have to find a covert way of sating her need to be in

the presence of General Ashley Davies.


End file.
